It's a Twin Thing
by CityCowgirl57
Summary: Yes, this story is about none other than the infamous Fred and George Weasley. Journey with them and there friends from their preHogwart's years to their legendary escape, and everything inbetween! If you like Fred and George, than this story is for you!C
1. Prologue

It's a Twin Thing:

Prologue

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The blood curdling scream was enough to make any normal person jump through the ceiling. I suppose that it was a good thing that the red-headed family known as the weasleys were not normal. In fact, they were about as far from normal as they come! And with Fred and George Weasley living in their home, screams, bangs, and explosions were all included on a very long list of things to be expected.

But something about this scream was different. It was... feminine? But who in the house could Fred and George prank that had a high pitched shriek like that? Even _they_ wouldn't risk pranking their six year old sister, and they would be mad to do anything to Mrs. Weasley herself... unless the voice wasn't only because of the prank, but was the prank itself. Lets find out.

A plump, red-headed witch sighed and made her way up the stairs of the Burrow, plainly irritated to no end. Once up, she headed down the long hallway with the skill and calmness a person who did this every day. As she passed each door on either side of her, she mumbled the owners name in her head.

'_Ginny, Bill, Ron, Charlie, ah, here we are.' _She stopped at one of the doors and, showing no hesitation, rapped her knuckles on it. "Fred! George! Get out here and tell me what you've done! Now!" The door opened quickly, and Molly Weasley found herself staring into the identicle faces of her two nine year old sons.

One of the boys, who Mrs. Weasley recognized as George, let out a wide smile and said, "Certainly, Mum! We love showing off our work! Right, Fred?"

"Right, George!" said Fred, "We've really outdone ourselves this time!"

And with that, they took off down the hall, stopping by the only door that had a nameplate on it. The beautifully crafted nameplate read: PERCY.

Without bothering to knock, George pushed the door open to reveal an eleven year old red-head who was deeply intrested in looking down his throat in his bedroom mirror. It was Fred who spoke up first, while George tried not to laugh outright in front of their mom.

"You're gonna be looking a long time if you think you're going to find a frog in there, Perce!"

The boy turned to them in rage, and yelled, "Shut up!" The words didn't come out as planned, but rather as a squeeky, high pitched girls voice. George couldn't help it anymore; he was rolling on the floor beside his twin, laughing his head off.

Mrs. Weasley glared at them. "You two had better know the counter curse for this! Otherwise, you had better hope that your meals can fit through the crack under your door!"

Their laughter ceased, and genuine looks of worry crossed their faces as they explained one minor problem to their mother.

"What do you mean there is no counter curse?" Before either of the twins could come up with something to say, Percy, who had heard what Mrs. Weasley said, let out a girly shriek.

Despite the fact that their very angry mother was standing over them, this sent them both bursting into another round of laughter. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Percy, dear, go find your father. He'll know what to do." She watched her son dissapear down the steps before turning to the twins, who were quietly attempting to sneak back into their bedroom.

"You two are lucky, you know. I'm not going to punish you for this. _Only _because your father has a very important meeting tonight, and you best be on good behavior when his co-workers come to meet him before they go to dinner. Alicia will be coming to stay with us untill the meeting is over. Derick is bringing her with him."

Alicia Spinnet was the twin's best friend. Fun, fiery, and just as mischevous as they were, she had been friends with Fred and George for two years.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was going to say something else, but stopped short when the sound of someone walking up the stairs, followed shortly by hysteric laughter, sounded through the house.

Two people appeared at the top of the steps with sparkling blue eyes, freckles, and... Well what do you know? Both Bill and Charlie Weasley had red hair as well. Bill, seeing his mother's stern glare, became silent. Charlie however, the bolder of the two, strode foreward and clapped his little brother's on the back.

"Nice work, guys. This has to be your best yet! God, I hope it stays like that! Then he'd never talk again!"

"Charlie! I'm trying not to encourage this!"

Charlie didn't seem to care a bit that this wasn't supposed to be a good thing. Being a fourteen year old wizard, he thought it was brilliant.

Now, don't think Bill isn't funloving and brave as well. He just happens to have enough common sense to congratulate his brothers away from his mother.

"Er, Charlie? Maybe we should go play a game of exploding snap... or something."

"Why would I want to..." Seeing the look on his mother's face, he understood. "Oh, right. Lets go!"

And with that, Charlie hurried back down the stairs, though he could still be heard imitating Percy for a few minutes after.

Mrs. Weasley sighed yet again, and turned to her sons. She opened her mouth for another lecture, but, as fate should have it, a knock sounded at the door just then.

"That must be Leesh!" announced Fred.

"Yeah, don't want to keep her waiting!"

And suddenly, Molly Weasley was left in the hall alone.

So, what do you think? This is going to be my best work because the twins are my favorite characters. R&R and tell me what you think!

Signed,

CC57


	2. It's Gonna Be An Interesting Year

Hello everybody. I've got bad news and good news. The bad news is that, obviously, I didn't manage to get Chapter one up before we left (holds up garbage can lid to shield oneself from flying fruit) The good news is that, though I've taken an extra day or two (not counting the days that I've left it sit on my dad's laptop, not transfering it to my computer because I'm lazy), I've got a slightly longer chapter up. I'm sorryfor the wait. But, if it makes you feel any better, the chapter is finished and finally up, so enjoy.

It's a Twin Thing:

Chapter One

"Mum! Hurry up! I don't want to be late!" cried a girl with long, dark brown hair.

"Just a minute, Alicia. We'll leave as soon as I put my earrings in. Oh, there goes the back!"

The scene occurring before her would have been quite humorous if Alicia Spinnet weren't in such a hurry. And to make things worse, her mother had dropped the back of her earring. Yes, her mother had dropped her silver back onto the white rug.

Alicia shook her head and sighed. She was supposed to be on the Hogwarts Express for her first year at Hogwarts by 11:00. How was she to do that if her mother wouldn't be ready to go until 11:30?

"Alicia, dear, would you go get your brother and sister for me. Tell them it's time to go." questioned her mother from the floor.

Relieved to have something to do, Alicia bounded up the stairs two at a time. She found her sister's room and knocked on the door. "Dani! Mom says it's time to go!"

"I'll be right out!" Danielle replied.

Alicia continued down to her brother, Ryan's room. The door was wide open and Alicia stuck her head in to see him lying on his bed, watching his television. Alicia's father was a muggle, so they had the best of both worlds in their home. "Ryan, come on! It's time to go!"

She groaned with annoyance as her brother raised a hand in acknowledgement, but took his good old time getting up and moving. However, she couldn't help but laugh. His hair was a tousled mess! "Well, I'll be down in the car. Hurry up!"

As she sprinted down the hall, she collided with her sister. Alicia would be a perfect look-a-like of Dani if it weren't for their hair. Her hair was straight and smooth, while Dani's was curly and soft. They got along well, despite the three year difference in their age.

And then there was Ryan. At seventeen years old, he was entering his last year at Hogwarts.

As they reached the bottom of the steps, they were ushered out the door by both their mother and father. They piled into the car and began making their way to King's Cross Station. They each fetched a trolley, and made their way onto the platform.

Alicia wasn't sure she liked the idea of pushing a trolley. It was big, and heavy, and hard to steer. She was swerving all over the place.

She looked around the station for any signs of her read-headed friends, which only resulted in her trolley nearly tipping over.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mandrake. These things are so heavy." she apologized to her handsome Tawny owl. He hooted in understanding, and closed his eyes.

'Thank goodness!' Alicia thought as she looked up to see the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It was a good thing that she was able to go through it, because there was no way her cart was stopping in time to avoid it.

In the end, however, it made no difference. She couldn't have been on the platform for more than two seconds before colliding with another trolley anyway. Mandrake hooted in panic.

The skinny dark skinned girl immediately rushed to pick up her fallen things, her curly black hair falling in her face, covering her dark eyes. Alicia rushed toward her things as well.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

The girl waved off her apology. "It was my fault, too. These things are so hard to handle" She cracked a friendly smile. "I'm Angelina Johnson. Are you going into your first year too?"

Alicia tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I'm Alicia Spinnet. Nice to meet you."

As Alicia piled the last of her things back onto her trolley, something caught her eye.

That something just happened to be a rather large group of red-headed witches and wizards. She would recognize the Weasleys anywhere.

"So, Alicia, do you want to sit with me on the train?" Angelina questioned.

Alicia was a bit surprised. She hadn't expected to make a friend so quick. "Sure. As long as you don't mind if some of my friends sit with us too."

"No problem. So, who are your friends?"

As if on cue, a voice sounded out behind them.

"Hey, Leesh!"

"Come on!"

"The train's going to leave any minute!"

"You don't want to miss it!"

Ok, make that two voices. The unfortunate, yet funny part of this is that Angelina didn't realize that there was more than one person standing behind her. She jumped a bit at the sudden sound. That, however, was nothing compared to the little shriek she gave when she spun around.

Alicia gave them a hard look. "Do you guys have to do that? You're going to give somebody a heart attack."

Angelina stared open-mouthed at them for a moment. She looked at Fred first, taking in his messy, fiery red hair, intense blue eyes, and the numerous freckles scattered around his face. Then she turned to George and took in the exact same thing.

Alicia glared at her friends once more before introducing them. "Guys, this is Angelina Johnson. I... 'bumped into her'... here on the platform. Angelina, these are my best friends, Fred and George Weasley. They're twins."

Angelina sighed. "That was my first guess. The other was that I was beginning to hallucinate."

"If only you were," laughed Alicia. She looked up and caught a glance of the clock. "We should probably go. We only have five minutes to get on the train."

After a quick good-bye to their families, they hustled to get their trunks on the train before it left.

Alicia and Angelina managed to wrestle their trunks onto the train and into a compartment with much effort. They were followed by the twins. They had each grabbed one handle of each trunk, and were walking with ease into the compartment.

They dropped George's trunk completely and swung Fred's trunk into the space above the seats first. They picked up the tattered, second hand trunk on the floor next, and swung that up as well.

Angelina watched in awe as they worked in harmony without words. "How do they do that?" She asked her new friend.

Alicia looked up at her from where she was reading one of her school books. "Do what?"

Angelina pointed to the trunks above their head.

"Oh, that. I don't really know. I guess it's a twin thing."

It didn't take long for the twins to get Angelina wrapped up in a conversation of quidditch.

It also didn't take long for a disturbance to come to the compartment. Two voices sounded out loud and clear outside of the compartment.

"Will you just leave me alone?" cried an exasperated voice.

"Will you just talk to me?" replied a mocking voice.

The door to their compartment slid open to reveal a short girl with shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. When she spoke, her voice was small and rushed. "Do you mind if I sit in here?"

"Do you mind if I sit in here too?" asked another voice. The mocking boy they had heard was dark skinned and wore his hair in dreadlocks.

"Sure. Come on in," offered Alicia a little cautiously.

"I'm Lee Jordan"

"My name's Katie Bell."

They announced at the same time.

Alicia gave them a friendly smile, and introduced herself and her friends.

The talk of Quidditch started up again, with Lee as it's new member, and Alicia throwing her occasional two cents in as well.

They all stopped when Katie made the mistake of asking, "What's Quidditch?"

Fred, George, and Lee stared at her like she was nuts. Her pale cheeks began to go red and she said, "I'm sorry. I'm muggleborn, and I've never heard of it before!"

Angelina put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It's not as big of a deal as they make it sound," she chuckled. "Quidditch is the wizarding sport, and it's played on broomsticks in the air. Now, there are three balls. The Quaffle is a big red ball that you have to throw through the other team's hoops. The Quaffle is handled by two types of players. The three chasers are the people who try and steal and throw the quaffle. The keeper is the person who guards the hoops from the other team.

"There are two smaller black balls called Bludgers. They fly around the field attempting to knock people off their brooms. That's where the beaters come in. There are two beaters who protect their team from the bludgers with small bats. They also try to make life difficult for the other team.

"The last and most important ball is the Golden Snitch. It's really tiny and hard to see. The seeker of the team has to find and catch the Golden Snitch. When he does, the game is over, and the team that caught it gets awarded an additional 150 points."

By the time they reached Hogsmeade's station, Katie had been hypnotized enough to be a pro before she even got on a broom. And how ecstatic she was that her torture had ended.

When they stepped off the train and into the wild roar of the crowd, they were engulfed by students running this way and that, calling for their friends and rushing every which way.

As Katie was about to stop and ask a friendly looking fourth year girl where they were supposed to be, a loud voice boomed out from above the crowd.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

The group followed the voice to its owner, who just happened to be a giant of a man named Hagrid.

"Okay, now, four to a boat. Come on."

"George and I will go by ourselves."

"Yeah, I see a couple of nasty looking Slytherin prospect's in the next boat that look like they could use some cheering up."

And with identical smiles of innocence, they headed toward another boat; skipping for extra effect.

Alicia sighed and rolled her eyes.

Lee looked up. "What was that about?"

She shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that when the twins give those innocent looks, it always means that they are up to no good." Then her eyes lighted up.

"You see how annoyed those two look?" she asked, pointing to the boys in Fred and George's boat. Lee nodded his head.

Alicia giggled a bit. "Well, let's just say that I would bet my life that they will look ten times more annoyed, _and_ ten times more colorful when they get off at the other side."

Angelina gave a half-hearted laugh which died down quickly, and she nervously began biting her fingernails. She ran a hand through her black curls and sighed deeply.

Lee turned to her. "What's wrong with you?"

She shook her head and said nothing.

"She's nervous about the sorting, and I know I am, too."

All eyes turned to Katie when she spoke, and Lee laughed out loud.

Her ice blue eyes were burning with hate when she looked at him. If looks could kill, Katie would have Lee down and dead in a matter of seconds.

"You can honestly tell me that you're not worried about anything?" she hollered at him.

"Well, I –" he made a fetal attempt to save himself.

"You mean to say that you haven't, at any point, gotten nervous?"

"That's not what –" his broad smile was decreasing with every second.

"I've only known you for a few hours, and I already hate you." She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed out an annoyed breath.

Lee's eyes opened wide in surprise for a second before he hung his head low, obviously stung by Katie's last, harsh comment.

The four of them sat in an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the boat ride, Lee only coming out of his trance when the boat they were riding in banged into the shore, jolting them all forward.

Alicia looked over to the twins' boat just in time to see their boat hit land as well. They threw themselves forward onto what must have been the greasy haired boys that they boarded with when the boat jolted. They stood up and waved to her. She saw George jerk his head toward the boat where the boys were just standing up.

She had to grab Angelina's arm to hold her composure. Standing there, in plain sight of everyone, were two boys with dark, cold eyes and cold scowls to match. Finally, to top it all off, hair that was scented like... flowers –and looked like them too!

Sprouting from the top of their heads were daisies, roses, lilies, and some other well known flowers in replace of their normally greasy hair. The most unusual thing of all in this humorous situation was that, somehow, Fred and George had prevented the victims from being able to see this unfortunate situation that was right on top of their heads.

Shaking her head and running to catch up with the red-headed mischief makers, one thought flashed through her head. _'This is definitely going to be an interesting year!'_

Well, there you have it! The first official chapter to IT'S A TWIN THING. Please R&R! Hope you liked it, and I'll try to have chapter two up soon!

Sincerely,

CC57


	3. Of Water Baloons and Poltergists

It's a Twin Thing:

Chapter Three

"Ah, wittle firsties getting ready for the sorting! I wonder what kind of spells you'll need, eh? After all, that troll won't fall to the ground itself!" cackled Peeves. The poltergist was the first ghost that the children ever met, and for the muggleborns- and even some of the others- he wasn't much of a help.

A chorus of worried voices sounded in the entrance hall. It was just like Peeves to make up something like that.

"Hope you all know a good drying spell!" he grinned as he began tossing water balloons at them. One managed to hit Katie right on the head. A surprised gasp came out of her lips as she put her hands over her head to try and shield herself.

It was to no avail, for the balloon burst open and drenched her from head to toe. She crossed her arms over her chest to try and keep warm.

Two boys in the back of the crowd laughed at her dripping form and tangled blonde hair as Peeves sailed away into the ceiling.

Her face grew a red tinge, and a tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. Alicia put a comforting arm around Katie's shoulder's, and Angelina offered her the warm, dry cloak she was wearing in exchange for her soggy, wet one.

Lee, however, was not as calm. He spun around to give the boys a piece of his mind, but when his mouth opened, no words came out. His lips slowly turned from a frown into an amused smile.

He tapped George on the arm, and the twins turned to see what had stopped their friend dead in his tracks.

The boys that had laughed had been none other than the victims of Fred and George Weasley's fragrent prank.

Lee shouted out, loud enough for everyone in the crowd to hear, "What did you two do? Dump a bag of plant food on your heads and sit in the sun for a while? Maybe drink a glass of water now and then?"

It was a natural reaction for the whole crowd to turn their attention to the colorful boys in the back row, and away from the soaking wet girl up front.

The first years didn't even try to hold back their laughter at the sight. It wasn't long before Katie had calmed down and began laughing as well.

What a scene this was for an unsuspecting Professor McGonagal. Nearly every first year, including a dripping wet Katie and two identical red-headed boys, laughing at two boys in the back of the crowd with flowers on their head instead of hair.

"Ahem!" she made herself known. "If you all are quite finished, I would like for you to follow me."

And with her mouth in a thin line, she turned around and marched purposefully toward the great hall.

Fred and George shared a look, identical evil smiles plastered on their faces. Alicia sighed and shook her head, knowing that they were most likely planning on a way to prank the strict professor.

The first years followed Professor McGonagal into the Great Hall, where they found themselves walking to the front of the room between two long wooden tables with an open, cloudless night sky above them.

At the table to their left sat the Gryffindors, which included a head full of red Weasley hair and both of Alicia's siblings as well. Alicia saw Angelina wave to a girl who must have been her sister, and Alicia waved as well to Charlie and Bill, who were talking to each other at the far end of the table. Percy gave her a curt nod of greeting and she smiled back at him. He had always been a bit strange to her, with his formalities and all.

The table at the head of the room was obviously reserved for professors. In the middle of the table, in a rather large, comfortable looking chair was an old man with long hair as white as snow and half moon glasses that sat on his nose in front of twinkling blue eyes. He was none other than Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Katie was well aware of the chuckles and giggles that went around the room, and the amused murmurs that were exchanged. She smiled, knowing that it wasn't her dripping wet self that set off the laughter, but the flower-haired boys in the back.

She was so busy looking around the majestic castle that she didn't realize the group of children had stopped until she ran into Alicia, who was in front of her.

"Sorry," she whispered, so that she wouldn't be heard by McGonagal, who was explaining the sorting process. Alicia smiled and nodded to show her acnowledgement before turning and listening to the Professor, who had just begun calling names.

"Lisa Abbot!"

A short, plump blonde girl stumbled up to the stool and sat down nervously. The hat was placed on her head, and it was only a moment before the hat shouted out "Hufflepuff!"

The table on the far right side of the room cheered, and the girl walked over to them and sat down.

"Katie Bell!"

Katie took a deep breath and walked slowly up to the stool, not seen by many until she was in front because of her shortness.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

A huge smile broke out on the girl's face. She jumped off the stool and ran quickly to the Gryffindor table, whose residents were cheering like mad. She sat down and looked back up at the front excitedly.

As it turned out, the others were placed in Gryffindor as well. Happily, when the hat announced her house, Alicia came and sat between Angelina and George.

"Congrats, Leesh," Charlie said across the table.

"Yeah," chimed in Bill. "Glad you're here."

Fred looked at his brothers and said, "Sure, congratulate her, but leave us to do nothing but sit here and wallow in the fact that our brothers like our friend more than us."

Angelina sent an annoyed look towards the twin and said, "George, shut it."

"That's Fred, Angelina," Alicia told her helpfully.

The girl sighed, "Same thing."

Katie giggled and looked towards the Headmaster when he stood up.

"First years, welcome, and the rest of you, welcome back. I am Professor Dumbledore. I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden to all students, and our caretaker, Mr. Filch, wished for me to let it be known to all students that anyone wandering the halls after curfew has immediate detention." The man's eyes twinkled. "If they are caught, that is. Now, I am not sure about you, but I am very hungry. So let the feast begin."

He raised his arms and food instantly appeared on the plates, which was quite a shock to those muggleborns such as Katie. She gasped when it formed out of thin air.

Fred and George very much resembled a garbage disposal at that very moment, shoving every ounce of food they could into their mouths. Alicia was used to it, but a disgusted look formed on Angelina's face when she saw. "Do you two have to do that?"

George looked up and through a mouthful of food, said, "ooh wha?"

"Fred!" she shouted. "Stop that!"

"Ee's ot Fwed. I om!" Fred shouted back.

"OOHHH!" she growled. "I don't really care which of you is which. Just swallow the stupid food!"

Fred sighed, and swollowed his food, as did George. "There. Happy now?"

"Very," she replied, turning again to talk to Katie.

Alicia just shook her head and finished up her supper in peace... or at least in as much peace as she could with Fred and George sitting next to her. When the feast was over, a Gryffindor prefect led them to the common room. Alica marvelled at the castle, loving every inch of it from the magestic ceilings to the moving staircases.

They reached a picture of a rather plump woman with a pink dress on. "Password?" she asked.

The prefect turned around and announced, "This is the Fat Lady. She is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The password to enter is Fortuna Major."

Upon hearing the password, the portrait swung open to reveal a cosy room colored in gold and scarlet. A couch and two armchairs sat in front of a warm, roaring fireplace, and in a far corner were wooden tables and chairs that could be used for homework or studying.To both the right and the left were staircases that led to the girls or boys dormitries.

Alicia walked in and turned to Fred and George. "Can you believe we're finally here? That we're finally at Hogwarts? It's brilliant, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Leesh, I know what you mean. George and I need to get a good nights sleep tonight."

She looked at them curiously. "Why's that?"

"Well, we have to go explore the castle, of course!"

Before she could get a word in, they bounded up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories.

"Night Leesh!" they called down the stairs.

Katie looked at her and asked, "They aren't really going to break curfew, are they?"

When Alicia didn't answer, she asked again. "Alicia? Were they telling the truth?"

Without responding, Alicia crossed her arms with a humph and mumbled, "They better let me come, or they're dead!"

* * *

I'm back! I'm really sorry about the wait, and the short chapter. I wanted this one to be longer, but my computer crashed and I lost nearly everything, including this story. It took forever to get it fixed andI had to start from scratch on this chapter. Hope you like it though. I myself think it's kind of boring, but It'll get better. Just getting back into writing again, lol. R&R!

CC57


End file.
